mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucario
|caption = Lucario, as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. |universe = |debut = Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team (cameo) (2005) [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] (2006) |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Pokémon |gender = Varies |alignment = Good |creator = Ken Sugimori |japanese = Kiyotaka Furushima |english = , Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)}} |company = Nintendo GAME FREAK }} Lucario ( ) is a dual-type Steel/Fighting Pokémon introduced in Generation IV of the games. It is the Pokémon #448 of the National Pokédex. It is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Lucario is a bipedal canine Pokémon and is categorized as the "Aura Pokémon". It is the evolved form of Riolu; in the Pokémon core series, Riolu evolves when it gains a level while having a sufficiently high amount of friendship rating and only during morning, daytime, and afternoon hours. Lucario is able to detect and wield Aura, a spiritual energy that surrounds every living thing. According to the Pokédex, by picking up on the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements; a well-trained Lucario, in particular, can sense and read the feelings of creatures over half a mile away. Lucario also understands human speech, and is even capable of communicating telepathically in human languages. Lucario's rare typing, useful moveset, and impressive offensive and speed statistics have allowed it to maintain its status as an esteemed Pokémon in the competitive Pokémon scene ever since its debut. Despite being one of the most prominently marketed fourth generation Pokémon in the lead-up to the release of [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]], it has no relevance in the games' story whatsoever. However, Lucario is notable within Kalos, the setting of Pokémon X and Y'', the first games within the series' Generation VI. In Kalos, Lucario is renowned as the first Pokémon to have achieved Mega Evolution in the region. This is reflected by its significance to the plot of ''X and Y'': it is the first Pokémon the player initiates Mega Evolution with, and a very large statue of its Mega Evolution, Mega Lucario, is a centerpiece within the Tower of Mastery. While holding a Lucarionite, Lucario can undergo Mega Evolution to become Mega Lucario. As Mega Lucario, its already impressive offensive and speed statistics are boosted considerably, and it gains Adaptability as its ability, which further supplements its offenses. In the ''Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Lucario is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Its reveal was shown during the Day 1 livestream at Super Smash Con 2019. Its moveset is based mainly on its moveset in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and . Trivia *Lucario's voice actor in SSF2 is Sean Schemmel, who voices Son Goku in Funimation's in-house dub of the franchise. His voice clips are once again used for in SSF2, a fact that is teased in Lucario's reveal trailer. Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo